Question: Stephanie drove her car for $9$ miles on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Stephanie drive her car altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Stephanie went driving. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 54\text{ miles}$ Stephanie driven a total of $54$ miles.